Gravity Falls Reacts!
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see characters like Mabel or Blendin Blandin react to things like the Caramelldansen? Well, then this fic is for you! Requests welcome! Free quart of Mabel Juice with every view! Rules and guidelines inside! Enjoy!
1. Gravity Falls Reacts to Caramelldansen!

**Hey yo, who's just published their first Gravity Falls fanfic?**

**-Points to self- THIS GUY! (girl...)**

Mabel Pines set up a familiar video camera in the attic room she and her brother shared.

"Hello World! I'm Mabel, and I'm gonna make all my friends react to stuff! You guys out the in the Internet can suggest what we react to, and who reacts to it! Here are just some boring rules I have to say for like 5 seconds:

1. No icky M rated stuff. Keep it below T please, or Triangle Guy will eat your soul.

2. There'll be a general area that you can request for at the end of each chapter, such as a music video of mechanical object thing-y.

3. Requests can be made by review or PM if you're feeling saucy~!

5. Have fun!

6. I skipped four for no apparent reason! And with that, let's get on with the show!

Dipper sat at a scrubbed wooden desk, looking suspiciously at a laptop computer. He pressed the spacebar, and a sickenly sweet tune started playing, Japanese style.

"Oh, no... This sounds awful..."

Mabel jumped up and down in her chair, and pressed the spacebar as well. Anime girls posed on the screen, then started dancing lively, swinging their hips and doing rabbit ears on their head.

"Oh my sprinkles!" Mabel shouted. "This is my life in a video!"

Grunkle Stan awkwardly at the desk. "I was paid to do this."

He pressed the spacebar, and looked disgusted. "Mabel wanted me to watch this video, I should have known it would be like this..."

Dipper watched the girls pose, the begin dancing. "I am beginning to regret every single life choice I have ever made."

Mabel watched in complete fascination as the three anime girls continued their rabbit dance. "Next time Grunkle Stan throws a party, I am SO doing this dance!"

Stan watched the girls spin and dance while flashing blue and yellow lights shone in the background. He slammed his head on the desk. "I am not going to survive this. Please let lightning strike me down now."

Dipper started to bob his head to the music. "It's kinda catchy- WAIT!" The girl with brown hair started to violently twist her body back and forth. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Did that girl just get possessed by Bill Cypher or something? That is not normal."

Mabel looked insanely happy. "I never want this to end."

Stan watched the girls continuely dance, then saw them pose. "This is like manga Barbie on crack with Daft Punk in the background."

Wendy, who was holding some papers with information about the video, said, "No, Daft Punk is way more trippy and awesome."

The girls danced.

And danced.

And danced some more.

Dipper covered his eyes. "I swear, my brain cells are dying! Is it over yet?" Then then video flashed the word "Caramelldansen" then faded to black. Dipper jumped up on his chair. "YES! ITS OVER AND I SURVIVED!"

Mabel grabbed Waddles and danced on the table. Soos, who was by the camera, cried, "Yeah, work it, Waddles! You go, Hambone."

The video then ended. "Aw..." Mabel pouted. "It's over?"

Stan was lying on the table. "I am now pretending to be dead so I do not have to watch this travesty anymore." The video ended; "Wait, it's over! YES!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Now I can go watch 'Grandpa the Kid' in peace!" He started to get up. Wendy grabbed him.

"Oh, no you don't. I have to ask you some questions first."

QUESTION TIME!

Wendy looked at her paper. "Okay, what did you just watch?"

Dipper relied, "the Care-Ah-Mell Dancin? The Car-Ah-Meal-dancing? I don't know,"

Mabel grinned. "The Caramelldansen, and it was AWESOME!"

Stan grumbled. "A wretched piece of ****."

Soos shook his head. "Language, Mr. Pines. There are kids watching."

"So?"

"All right!" Wendy read the next question. "What did you think of it?"

Dipper huffed. "Terrible."

"Awesome!" Mabel cried.

"Not worth two minutes of my time." Stan grumbled.

"The video was called Caramelldansen, and it's actually Swedish, thought it looks like it was made in Japan. I'm English, it's called the Caramelldance. The catchiness of the song for the video a heck of a lot of views on MyTube."

Dipper nodded sarcastically. "I can see why."

Mabel smiled; "That's cool!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Can I leave now?" Soos grinned. "Nope!"

"Okay, last question!" Said Wendy. "Can you show the beautiful people out there your best Caramelldansen?

Dipper blushed, and tried his best to multitask swinging his hips and doing rabbit ears. "This is like the Lamby Dance, but even more embarrassing."

Mabel jumped on the table and danced like a pro. "I'm so going to tell Candy and Grenda about this!"

Stan looked skeptical. "I get paid extra for this, right?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded, both holding video cameras.

Stan danced, and everyone covered their eyes in disgust.

"CHILDREN! AVERT THINE EYES! AVERT THINE EYES!" Dipper cried. Mabel ran out of the room, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Welp." Wendy said, "I think we had better stop the video there."

**So, what did you guys think? Please leave me a review telling me how I did!**

**Just imagine Grunkle Stan doing the Caramelldansen. Wait, don't think that. It will emotionally scar you.**

**Next chapter requests will be for popular series/Youtubers! Examples include Epic Rap Battles, PewdiePie, and Game Theory.**

**See you all next chapter,**

**StarRod**


	2. Quickie: Mabel Reacts to Nyan Cat!

**Quickie: Mabel Reacts to Nyan Cat!**

**Oh my Waddles.**

**Thank you all so much for being so supportive and leaving a bunch of requests! CatsPats31 had informed me that I shouldn't be letting you request in reviews. That means you can only resquest by PMs now. I'm sorry, guys... but I really don't want to be flagged for something stupid like reviews.**

**And I have gotten SO many requests for Gravity Falls, so I will be doing one episode and one quickie on it! (Quickies are little short chapters in between episodes. Think of them like the Gravity Falls shorts in between seasons one and two.) **

**Oh yeah! IM A BETA READER NOW!**

**I am currently accepting requests! Come one, come all!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Mabel sat down in Grunkle Stan's spinny chair, grinning. "Dipper, what am I watching today?"

Dipper, who was holding the video camera, looked at a notecard. "Uh, some author named JeanaStar wanted you to watch this, it's ten hours long; you'd better prepare yourself."

Mabel pressed the space bar. A cat with a Poptart for a body rocketed through the sky on a rainbow, while catchy meow-y music played in the background.

Mavel grinned and sparkles appeared in her large brown eyes. "Am I in heaven? Or did I eat too much Smile Dip again?"

Dipper groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

Manel danced with Waddles, had a fun play date with her friends Candy and Grenda, and never once stopped the ten-hour video of Nyan cat.

Then she started doing the Caramelldansen.

Dipper sat in a fetal position. "Oh, the horror... Make it stopppppppp!"

Ten hours later...

Dipper slammed his head Into the wall over and over. "Is it over yet?"

Mabel watched the video finally come to a close, then hit the back arrow. The song began again.

Dipper dropped onto his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Grunkle Stan at in his yellow recliner, watching The Duchess Approves for the third time. "KIDS, SHUT UP UP THERE! I'M DOING SOME VERY IMPORTANT...uh...PAPERWORK!"

**Yo! So, how'd I do?**

**I still take requests, just by Pm. I may set up a request forum later, so you will be able to there, once I get it set up.**

**Next, I'm doing an episode on Gravity Falls! I will not be doing the actual show (or the whole portal thing) because I really don't want to mess with canon too much... But I will do one theory, two epic Rap battle parodies, and Reverse Pines (the one with the Stan twins and Gruant Mabel. Stanley Is my fan child. I freaking love Stanley.)**

**Who do you want to react? Got any ideas for future episodes or quickies? I take them all!**

**By the way, I am currently writing a Stanley Pines story, as its my favorite Gravity Falls theory. Would you want a "Stan Reacts to Stan" quickie? Or would you want something like "Reaction to Monster Falls"? Please let me know in a review or Pm!**

**Mabel: And that's Mabel's guide to driving your twin brother crazy! **

**Mabel, Me: See you all next time!**

**-StarRod**


End file.
